They're Back
by Troyella-Zanessa-Jashley
Summary: Gabriella and Sharpay were supposably Kidnapped and Killed 4 years ago what happens when they return to Albercerque after hiding out in New York. Will they be accepted back into the gang again? Troyella Chaylor Zekepay Jelsi. Previouly called gone
1. Gone the trailer

Gone the Trailer

One Dark Night.

Two Teenage Girls.

One Alley Way.

Two Gun Men.

And One Car.

Was all it took to make the lives of 7 teenager's a misery.

Gabriella and Sharpay were driving home from Troy's house.

No One Know's what really happened to the girl's.

All they found was Sharpay's Pink Convertible, the girl's purses and a bag of donuts in it.

The Car had been found in a river.

The Girl's were not found.

Everyone Think's they were kidnapped and Killed.

But really the girl's had run away too New York.

But Why?

But Why did they fake death?

Why did they leave without telling anyone?

Gabriella: C'mon Shar let's go

Sharpay: Hold your horses i need to find my platforms

Gabriella: They are next to the Radio

Sharpay: Thanks

Troy: I can't do this any more Chad

Chad: It will be fine.

Troy: No it won't, my heart is breaking into a million peices.

Chad: Dude, you need to get over her.

Troy: How can you even say that?

Chad: Because she's Dead Troy Dead you can't be with someone who is dead.

**Starring**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**and**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Danforth**

So guys do you like my idea i hope you do, im not going to do it if you don't give me feedback.


	2. Chapter 1

How it happened

Gabriella and Sharpay supposably died 4 years ago.

But they were actually hiding in new york.

The Police thought they were kidnapped and killed.

What happens when theey make a surprise return?

Will they be welcomed back?

Or will everyone hate them?

_**12th September 2008**_

Sharpay and Gabriella have just left Troy's house and are on there way to Sharpay's house for a sleepover, in her pink convertible.

"Oooo i wanna get some donuts" Gabriella said as they drove past a shop which is open 24 hours.

"What is wrong with you Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, im just hungry for donuts, you know like you are always hungry for credit cards?"

"Oh yeah i know what you mean" Sharpay replied pulling into a parking space.

They got out of the car, walked down an alley way and into the shop. They came out of the shop, and walked down the alley way, but down the alley were two men.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here two little rich girls wandering around alone at night" One of the men said.

"Actually only one little rich girl" Sharpay said.

"Who cares, anyway you two are just what we are looking for" The other man said.

"What are you looking for?" Gabriella asked.

"Two hot girl's" The first man said.

"Why would you want two hot girls?" Sharpay asked, as soon as the man had said two hot girls, Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's hand and squeezed it tight, she knew what they wanted with them.

"I think you know what we want?" The second man said, approaching Gabriella and pulled her away from sharpay with his grubby hands. He pushed her against the wall and she fell to the ground.

"GABI!?" Sharpay screamed and ran over to her. As soon as she got to her, she pulled her up and they hugged each other tightly.

"What do you want, we didn't do anything to you?" Sharpay asked.

"No you didn't do anything, but we want to have some fun for the next few weeks" The second guy said.

"What? Why us?" Sharpay asked.

"Because you are here" The first guy said and they both walked closer to them.

"Please don't hurt us" Gabriella pleaded.

"Awww she speaks up" The second guy said.

"Please, please just let us go" Sharpay said.

"We haven't got you yet" The first guy said and pulled out a gun the other guy did aswell.

"Now get in the Van or we will shoot you" The second guy said.

The Girl's walked backwards but were stopped by the wall.

"You know my boyfriend is a boxer" Sharpay said. The first guy grabbed Gabriella and put the gun to her head, but She pulled off one of her heels and stabbed him in the stomach with it, he fell to the floor and the other guy grabbed Sharpay and put the gun to her head, Gabriella got the other guy's gun. The guy that had Sharpay shot the gun, but Sharpay quickly ducked, but it was so dark Gabriella didn't see she thought he shot sharpay, so she pulled the trigger and shot him in the stomach.

"Sharpay, sharpay, where are you?" Gabriella cried.

"Gabi, i'm here, i'm right here" Sharpay said and grabbed her arm.

"OMG SHAR, i thought he shot you" Gabriella replied and pulled her into a hug, they then heard voices from down the alley.

"HELLO, ANYONE DOWN THERE?" A police officer called.

The girl's stayed quiet, and jumped over a fence, ran into the carpark and got in Sharpay's car.

"What do we do Shar?" Gabriella asked as they drove out of the car park.

"We go on the run"

"What? What about our family and friends?"

"Gabi, do you want to go to prison for murder?"

"No"

"So we leave Albercerque and move to New York"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course i'm sure"

"Ok then let's go" Gabriella replied and sharpay started speeding down the Highway.

**So that was my first chapter i hope you liked it, please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Before i start this story i would like to say a huge thankyou to my first reviewer Vona1212 therefore this chapter is dedicated to you.**

All we found was The Car, 2 purses and a bag of donuts

Gabriella and Sharpay supposably died 4 years ago.

But they were actually hiding in new york.

The Police thought they were kidnapped and killed.

What happens when they make a surprise return?

Will they be welcomed back?

Or will everyone hate them?

September 13th 2007

Troy, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Taylor and Kelsi, were all sitting in Troy's basement watching CSI:Miami, on the show Two teenage girls had gone missing and the police were searching for them. Troy's parents came down to the basement and they looked as though they had been crying.

"Mom, Dad, are you ok?" Troy asked as he looked up at them.

"Honey we have some bad news" Jack said.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting worried.

"Right, this is going to affect all of you kids" Karen said.

"What's happened?" Chad asked.

"Well this morning...the police found...well they think it is...sharpay's car in a river..." Jack started but got interrupted.

"What Sharpay's car? Where is she?" Ryan asked worried.

"Well they found the car with Her and Gabi's purses in it and a bag of donuts" Karen said.

"What? Where are they?" Troy asked.

"We don't know" Jack said.

"The police think they were kidnapped and then the car was tried to get rid of" Karen said.

"No, no, this isn't true Gabi's at home on her computer right now, i know she is, she's not kidnapped" Troy said grabbing his phone.

"Troy she's not, they can't find her or Sharpay, they have only just started looking though" Jack said.

"No your lying to me, she is in her house not dead"

"Troy calm down" Jack insisted.

The rest of the gang hadn't said a word to Troy's Parents since they found out the news, Kelsi and Taylor had tears rolling down their cheeks, Zeke, Jason and Chad were trying to comfort them, ryan was stood dead on the spot his big sister was probably dead and troy was ringing Gabi's phone loads of times but she didn't pick up he was scared and worried. He could feel his heart breaking into a million peices.

"Kid's we will leave you alone" Karen said and left with Jack. There was a long silence then Kelsi broke it.

"Do yo--you think that they are de--dea--dead?"

"I dunno" Taylor said and cried into Chad's chest, Jason, Zeke and Chad were not showing their emotions about Gabi and Sharpay, they didn't want the girls to see them like it. But the truth was their heart's were breaking as much as Troy and ryan's.

For the next week the gang didn't sleep or eat much, the police were still searching for the girl's but they had no luck, they carried on searching for two years and then gave up.

**September 13th 2009**

_Man on radio:_

_"So the long search for two teenage girl's Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans has officially been stopped, the police have been looking for exactly 2 years and have called it off. The Teenager's would have been 17 now, Gabriella would have turned 17 last monday and Sharpay just yesterday. God Bless them i hope they had a good day up there."_

Gabriella turn's radio off

"Shar, this is so bad"

"What do you mean?"

"We have been missing for 2 years, we have just turned 17 and we are so unhappy"

"Well you would have felt worse in prison" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if we were in prison at least our families would know we were safe and we would be able to see them and talk to them and they wouldn't be crying all the time because they miss us so much" Gabriella said.

"Brie, c'mon relax they are probably over it by now, the police have stopped looking for us and our "supposable Kidnappers", it's all good" Sharpay said with the bunny ear things.

"How can you say its all good when we have had to hide out in rundown houses and sheds for the last two years?"

"Yeah but..." Sharpay started.

"Shar don't answer i know your genna say something about we are happier here then in prison"

"But we are Brie, if we were in Prison we wouldn't be able to see each other, we would have to eat that disgusting food and wear them horrible overall things, trust me we are better off here in New York" Sharpay said as they stopped the car they had stolen last week outside a block of rundown flats and she got out.

"Yeah i suppose your right Shar, but still our families would know we were safe?" She questioned and followed Sharpay out of the car

"Gabriella Anne Montez would you stop thinking of others, all your life you have put others feelings before yours and now you are genna put yours before, are we clear?" Sharpay replied.

"Yes Mam" She replied, putting her hand over her eyebrow like a scout would do.

"Good little Scout" Sharpay giggled and Gabriella joined in.

"So what shall we do?" Gabriella asked as they looked up at the rundown block of flats in the middle of NYC.

"How about we go to the strip bar and find us some jobs, cuz we only have a little bit left from last week after that shopping spree we had" She replied giggling a bit at the thought of them shopping last week. They spent about 2,000 on clothes.

"Ooo yeah i want some new shoes, theres some really nice ones in Macys" Gabriella said giggling at the thought of them going on another spree.

They got back into the car and drove off to a strip club called Inoccence, they would work at a strip club every weekend and would be payed quite a bit of money as they would use their singing and dancing talents to help them perform to the male audience. Sometimes some of the men would creep them out but if any man ever touched one of them inappropriatley the other would be their by her side to help her get rid of the dirty pervert.

"So you girls want a job here at inoccence?" The male Owner said.

"Yeah we do" Sharpay said.

"Ok, so you have done lot's of work like this before, can sing and dance" He replied looking at their resumes which had fake names on.

"So which one of you is Sarah Dean?"

"I am" Sharpay replied standing up. "And that's Gina Fabiano" Sharpay added and Gabriella stood up.

"Right then lets have a look" He replied standing up and walking around them looking at their petite figures. After 5 minuites of him looking at them he speakes up "Your Hired"

"Great so when do we start" Gabriella asked.

"Tonight if you want"

"So how much pay do we get" Sharpay asked.

"Well i'm looking at about 2,000 per night each"

"So we could work tonight and tomorrow night and we would end up with 8,000?" Sharpay asked just to be sure he wasn't joking.

"Yup, and when you want to quit you don't need to hand in a notice and we give you 1,000 because you have to buy all of your costumes"

"we'll take it" Gabriella said with a huge smile.

That night went buy pretty well and they went back to the block of rundown flats and went to bed.

So that's the 2nd chapter of my story please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is also dedicated to ****Vona121**** for being the only one who has reviewed so far thanks so much**

There's the Troy we all know and Love

**13th September 2010 in Albercerque**

"Dude get your Ass off my sofa" Chad said as he was shaking Troy to wake up. The Gang had come over the night before for some drinks and food and Troy fell asleep totally ratted on Chad and Taylor's Sofa.

"No let me sleep" Troy groaned as he put the pillow over his head, it was obvious he had a huge hangover.

"Dude c'mon get up Tay asked me to get you up an hour ago but i left you to sleep and if you dont get up now, she's genna flip"

"Chad why don't you go upstairs and keep her occupied while i go back to sleep?" Troy said.

"Oh cool..." He said and started walking towards the stairs but stopped half way "...No man get up or i'll get Tay to get you up and she is really ratty in the mornings"

"Alright, alright i'm up" Troy said putting his hands up as if to surrender.

"Good, now tidy up all these blankets and pillows before Tay comes down aswell" Chad said and walked into the kitchen.

"Great it's the anniversairy of my Girlfriends dissaperance and im stuck cleaning up" Troy mumbled to himself as he folded the blankets up.

"Troy we all are still hurting" Taylor said softly as she stood in the doorway of the living room.

"Yeah but your boyfriend wasn't the one who got taken away from us all" Troy said as he sat on the sofa.

"Yeah but both of my best friends got taken away from me" Taylor replied softly as she sat down next to him.

"I know i'm sorry Tay, i know you miss them too"

"It's ok Troy" She said standing up and walking over to the Kitchen, Troy watched and as soon as she was out of sight he let his tears fall he promised himself that he would never let anyone see him cry after what happened.

After 10 minutes he heard Chad yell "Breakfast is served". He got up, whipped his eyes and made his way into the kitchen, where Chad had layed out 3 servings of Bacon, Eggs, sausage, Beans, Toast and Hash browns. "Dig in guys" Chad said as the 3 sat down at the table.

"So what are we up too today?" Chad asked which earned him a slap in the head by Taylor. "Oww, what the heck was that for?" Taylor just rolled her eyes at how dumb Chad could be.

"Tay it's cool you can go out to a party or something today, you don't have to mope about today just because I am you guys should go have some fun" Troy said.

"Troy we don't want to go to a party today we want to go out and have fun by remembering them" Taylor said.

"Huh?" Chad said.

"How about we got to their grave?" Taylor suggested.

"No I don't think I can handle that how about you go with the rest of the gang?" Troy replied getting up and putting his leftovers in the bin and walking out. Chad looked at Taylor and she nodded for him to go after Troy. Chad got up and walked into the living room and saw Troy sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Dude are you okay?" Chad asked as he sat down across from him.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"Sorry that was a stupid question but I mean how are you holding up today?"

"Chad to tell you the truth I feel like Shit and I look like it too" Troy confessed. "I miss her so much, we really had a connection, it was deeper then it was with other girls with Gabi it was love not lust. I do Chad I miss her so much I just wish somehow she could be back in my life"

"I know we all want them back here with us, but it's not genna happen is it? We all know it but we can wish" Chad said.

"There's no point me even wishing she's not coming back to me"

"We all know dude, it will be ok you'll get through it, I mean you got through the last three years with no hastle why's it all coming up now?" Chad asked.

"Chad it has been hastling me for the last 3 years I just never let my emotions out about it until now"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Cuz when they disappeared we were in High School, I was the person people looked up to I know we were still freshmen but I was, and as the years progressed it got harder not easier and i was getting more popular somehow but I couldn't tell anyone they would think I was weak"

"Dude know one would think you were weak, your girlfriend had just disappeared know one would ever think you were weak"

"You know that they would" Troy said.

"Troy listen to me no one would think you were weak after what had happened, God Troy people were scared of you because of your Temper then, people didn't dare cross you"

"Yeah I suppose I did let my anger get the better of me" Troy said and gave a small chuckle.

"See there's the Troy we all know and love" Chad said which made Troy smile.

"Sorry Chad"

"For what?"

"For just sitting here and listening to me, it helped me release my feelings"

"No problem Dude that's what friends are for"

"Yeah" He replied and gave him a man hug.

"So do you think you want to come to the graves with us today?" Chad asked with hope in his eyes.

"I think I might" Troy said and gave off a small chuckle.

**Ok thanks for reading this chapter I am going to do a trivia game and whoever gets the question right get's the chapter dedicated to them so here goes;**

**#1. In what number did Corbin miss his que?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok so the answer to my question was we're all in this together the people who got the answer correctly are: GirlyGirl4Life therefore this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Long drive back to Albercerque**

13th September 2011 in Albercerque

It has now been exactly four years since the Gang found out that Sharpay and Gabriella had gone missing, the search for them and their kidnapper ended two years ago. Everyone misses them so much; they would do anything for them to come back even though they don't think it's possible. Today they are all going out to the graves to mourn, they have done this every year it has become tradition and they will still do it much longer.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK "I'LL GET IT" Chad shouted up the stairs, he walked to the door and opened it a little bit. He was wearing a black jacket, grey trousers, a white shirt, a grey blue tie and black shoes. (Pic in profile)

"Hey Chad" Kelsi said as her and Jason stood on the door step, of Chad Danforth and the soon to be Taylor Danforth's house.

"Hey guys come in, Tay's just upstairs making herself look beautiful" Chad said opening the door wider so they could enter.

"Thanks" Kelsi said and walked to the living room sat on the lounger and picked up a magazine to read. She was wearing a beige colored pant suit with a black belt around the jacket holding it in place, her hair down in her natural curls and a pair of cream heels. (Pic in profile)

While Jason walked straight to the kitchen and grabbed some potato chips and a root beer, he was wearing the same outfit as Chad but with a cream tie to match Kelsi's outfit. (Pic in profile)

"OMG where is Taylor I so have to show her this" Kelsi said showing the Boy's a picture of Jenifer Aniston and Brad Pitt Kissing.

"Surely they broke up years ago?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, that's why I need to show Tay I can't believe Brad would cheat on Angelina?" She said and walked upstairs into Tay and Chad's room. "OMG Tay you look gorgeous" Kelsi said as Taylor stood up wearing a black knee length dress and black heels.

"Thanks' Kels you look lovely" Taylor replied as she let a tear fall.

"Oh Tay c'mon don't cry" Kelsi said pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back.

"I ju-just mi-mi-miss them s-so m-mu-much Kels"

"I know you do, we all do but there's nothing we can do, they've gone" Kelsi said soothingly.

"I know I just want them here so much with us and then we could go shopping and go to New York and L.A together on girlie holiday's and th-they won't even be at the wedding" Taylor cried again into Kelsi's shoulder.

"Tay they will be at the wedding, they'll be watching you from up there" Kelsi replied pointing to the sky.

"Yeah but I always imagined all three of you girl's being my bridesmaids and there would probably have been a baby Bolton by now too"

"Yeah there probably would be a baby Bolton but not any more Tay, we have to put the past behind us and move on we all know that they're not coming back to us, there was a reason why God took them away from us he probably thought it would be better for us all" Kelsi said softly.

"Boy he was wrong" Taylor said with a small smile

"Yeah" Kelsi said softly. She didn't mind talking to people about the girls and helping them out but no one would ever ask if she was ok and talk to her when she was upset this was mainly because she never showed her true feelings infront of her friends only when she was at home in her room she would curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep. Gabriella was the girl she could talk to about her problems ever since they were little she would talk to her and make her feel better but now that Gabriella was gone no one could do that for her the same way Gabriella did. And Sharpay well Sharpay was the girl you go to for fashion advice, boy trouble and if you wanted her to kick someone's butt for you.

"Kels are you okay?" Taylor asked as she pulled away from Kelsi.

"Yeah I'm fine" She replied putting the best fake smile she could muster on.

"Kels you're not okay are you?" She asked soothingly.

"No Tay i'm not" She replied hugging Taylor.

"Oh Kels it will be ok" She replied rubbing her back just as Kelsi had done before to Taylor.

"Tay I want to believe that it will be ok, but it's so damn hard to forget them they were my best friends and now they are gone forever" Kelsi cried.

"Shhh Kels c'mon I know I lost them too and I miss them as much as you do I wish they were back too"

"I'm sorry Tay"

"For what?"

"Cuz I told you everything would be okay and we both know deep down that it's not" Kelsi admitted.

"Kelsi don't worry about it, and everything will be ok"

"No it won't they are gone"

"No they will never be gone"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they will always be in here" She replied putting her hand on her heart.

"Tay do you know that you give the best pep talks?"

"I know" She replied and paused "So Brad and Jen are back?" She asked and they both giggled.

With Gabriella and Sharpay somewhere in America

"Shar you do know what today is don't you?" Gabriella asked as they drove down the highway.

"Yes I know it's the day we were reported missing" Sharpay replied in a worn out tone.

"Shar we should go back?"

Sharpay stopped the car quickly and shouted "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING YOU KNOW THAT WE CAN NEVER GO BACK"

"Shar, you never know they might not be mad they might be happy, think about it they probably were wishing for us to come back for the last four years and know we can grant that wish?"

Sharpay started up the car and started driving again. She was about to say something and then closed her mouth and did that for five minutes while Gabi sat there smirking at her best friend who was getting very confused when she spoke. "Okay" Sharpay said.

"Okay we can go?" Gabriella asked.

"Hell yeah we are going to Albercerque"

They got the map out and started their long drive back to their hometown.

**Ok I don't think I really liked this one very much. Please can I have some ideas I don't know how to get them to meet up again. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Back in Good Ole Albercerque**

14th September 2011

Gabriella and Sharpay have just arrived in Albercerque after their long drive and it is now 9 in the morning. "Ooo look they still do donuts in that store" Gabriella said as they drove past the store they were in the night they ran away.

"No way Brie, we are not going in that store ever again, after what happened last time"

"Ok, ok, how about we go get some brekkie cuz I am starved?" She suggested.

"Ok how about we go there?" She replied pointing at a breakfast bakery what was on the corner.

"Coolness"

They parked their car up (Pic in profile) across from the bakery and walked in.

"Hello how may I help you two lovely ladies?" The cashier asked.

"May I have chocolate chip pancakes and a tropical juice?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes and for you madam?" He asked Sharpay and she giggled.

"I'll have the same" She replied and they sat down at two seats.

"Look dude two hot chicks sitting right there" Zeke said as he pointed them out to Troy and Ryan.

"I'm not in the mood for dating" Ryan said and put his apron on.

"No me either but they're cute" Troy said.

"That just leaves me then I'll have them both"

"Dude, you're not serious are you?" Ryan asked.

"Nope I'll have the blonde"

"Yeah if she'll go for a chef they look like they're spoilt princesses who buy everything with Daddies credit card" Ryan said.

"Yeah look at what they are wearing, it's designer gear" Troy said.

"That's my type of woman, I like'em rich so then they can pay for the wedding" Zeke joked.

"Zeke please tell me you're joking?"

"Well duh I'm not like that I'm a good guy"

"And that's coming from the guy who put itching powder in your bed when we were 12?" Troy said.

"It was a joke anyway you forgive me don't you Ryan?"

"Course anyway we were still young then" Ryan replied.

"Excuse me, we have been waiting for 10 minutes and we haven't even got a drink yet?" Gabriella said as she turned around to see the guys and then turned back just as quick. "Shar we need to leave"

"Why?" Sharpay asked turning round. "That's why?" She said. They gathered up their things and ran right out of the door into the car and they sped down the road.

"You know for two girls in heels they can run pretty fast" Troy said as they looked out the window at the speeding car.

"Yeah, and that car is Hot" Zeke said

"Off daddies credit card trust me" Troy said.

"Ryan are you ok?" Zeke asked.

"Uhh yeah yeah I'm fine" He replied snapping out of his thoughts.

"Ok then well let's get back to work"

With Sharpay and Gabriella

"Oh my gosh that was too close" Sharpay said.

"You know I thought we came here to tell them we were still alive, not run off?"

"Yeah me too, maybe some retail therapy will help?"

"Ok" Gabriella replied and they drove off to the mall.

With Kelsi and Taylor

"What do you wanna do today Kels?"

"I dunno, shopping?"

"Oh yeah I need an outfit for later"

"What are you doing later?"

"Well Chad and I are having some fun tonight"

"What you plan when you're genna have sex?"

"No it's a surprise for him"

"Wow what did he do right?"

"Cooked me breakfast in bed, got me the nicest engagement ring and he took me out to the most expensive restaurant so he needs a present"

"Ok so go to the mall?"

"Yeah" Taylor replied and they drove to the mall.

With Sharpay and Gabriella at the mall

"Ooo lets go in here we need some new outfits for our show" Sharpay said as they walked into Victoria's secret.

With Taylor and Kelsi.

"Let's go in here so I can get that outfit for Chad" Taylor said as they walked into Victoria's secret.

20 minutes later both groups of girls have picked out their outfits and are going to pay. Gabriella and sharpay are paying and Taylor and Kelsi are behind them.

"That is 84.50" The cashier said.

"Here you go" Sharpay replied giving the lady the money.

"Thank you" The woman replied and gave them their change and they walked into Starbucks.

"Wow did you see them girls they had that money in their purses?" Taylor asked.

"I know we have to pay on credit card"

"Yeah but they are probably spoilt princesses who have got what they wanted all their life?"

"True" Kelsi said handing the cashier her credit card.

They payed and then went to starbucks for coffee. When they walked in they saw the girls again and were sat on the table next to them.

"Hey Shar, what do you want?" Gabriella asked.

"Uhh Ice Tea please" She replied and Gabriella walked to the counter.

"Hey Kels what do you want?" Taylor asked.

"Uhh Frapachino please" She replied and Taylor walked to the counter.

**Ok so I don't know if I like this one yet please tell me what you think.**

**Here's the trivia for this chapter…**

**#2. In HSM2 what song did Miley Cyrus make a cameo performance in?**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**In my last chapter I asked in what song Miley Cyrus made a Cameo performance in? No one has answered that question yet so it will be the same question for this chapter. Like I said in my other story it's the same for this one. But for those who don't read A Hollywood Secret, and then I'll say again. I won't be updating this weekend cuz I'm going round my dad's but I can write them up on my laptop, cuz I can only have internet on my laptop when I'm at home cuz it won't connect to my dad's internet server ********. But I'll be able to put quite a few chapters up on Sunday though.**

**Gone: Chapter 6**

Taylor and Gabriella are both at the counter ordering drinks for their friends but haven't noticed each other yet, but that soon changes when Taylor accidently spill's a drink down Gabriella's new white top.

"OMG LOOK WHAT…." Gabriella starts but stop's when she notices it was Taylor, there was a long silence, then Taylor pull's Gabriella into a tight hug.

"OMG Gabi is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah Tay it's me"

"OMG, we all thought you were dead? Is Sharpay here?"

"Yeah" Gabriella replied uneasily.

"OMG I have to see her" Taylor said looking around for her blonde friend.

"She's over there Tay" Gabriella pointed to Sharpay sitting on a chair looking bored.

"OMG and kelsi's sitting there" Taylor replied pointing to Kelsi.

"I still can't believe you're here, How can you be here the police said you were dead?"

"Alright Tay calm down get Kelsi and go sit by Shar I'll get you some more drinks" Gabriella said and Taylor walked over to sharpay.

"Kels were moving tables" Taylor said pulling Kelsi up and dragging her over to Sharpay.

"Tay we can't just sit on someone's table?" Kelsi said.

"Yeah we can" Taylor replied and sat opposite Sharpay with Kelsi sitting next to her. Taylor had the biggest grin on her face. Sharpay looked up slowly as she realized there were two girls sitting on her table.

"What do…." She started. "OMG TAY KELSI" She screamed.

"SHARPAY?" kelsi asked uneasily.

"Yeah it's me Sharpay" She replied still with a big smile on her face. Kelsi immediately got up and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back" Taylor said, but Sharpay got up and walked in after Kelsi.

"KELS?" Sharpay asked.

"Don't call me that" She hissed from inside a cubicle.

"Kelsi, c'mon please come out?" She said softly.

Kelsi came out, she had tears rolling down her face, her eyes were full of Anger and Hurt.

"Kelsi we're really sorry" Gabriella said as she entered the bathroom.

"SORRY YOU'RE SORRY? WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HURT YOU CAUSED?"

"Yes we know exactly how much hurt we caused, we caused a lot but we had a good reason for going" Gabriella said, sharpay just stood back, Gabriella was always good at these types of conversations if Sharpay was talking she would have blown up already and Kelsi would still hate them.

"A LOT? YOU THINK YOU CAUSED A LOT? YOU CAUSED MORE THAN THAT NONE OF US HAVE BEEN THE SAME SINCE YOU GUYS 'SUPPOSABLY' WAS KIDNAPPED AND KILLED" She said using air quotes.

"Kelsi we know, we had to run if we didn't then we would have been in a lot of trouble"

"WHAT DID YOU DO? KILL SOMEONE?" She scoffed.

Gabriella looked down at her feet when she said this. They did, well she did she killed one and could have killed two. Kelsi saw this and immediately felt guilty for saying this. "I'm sorry" She said and hugged Gabriella tight. Gabriella pulled away and looked at her sternly.

"No were sorry, we should have told you guys and then you would know we were safe"

"Gabi, Shar, I'm sorry I blew up on you but I was shocked I never thought I would see you guys again and then suddenly we see you it was a big shock"

"Kels don't worry I would have done the same but I think maybe it would have been I bit worse" Sharpay said and Kelsi giggled.

"So are we ok now?"

"I think so" Kelsi replied and they had a group hug.

"We better get back to Taylor she's probably going crazy" Gabriella said and they walked out smiling.

"OMG I was getting so worried" Taylor said as they sat at the table.

"So tell me why did you go?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella and Sharpay shuffled in their seat and then Sharpay spoke up. She told them the whole story (The story is chapter 1 by the way).

"OMG" Was all Taylor said. "You do know them guys survived?" Taylor said this made Gabriella perk up a lot she now knew that the guys she thought she killed were alive still.

"They did?" Gabriella asked quite chirpy.

"Yeah it was on the news two guys in an alley way one shot in the stomach and the other got a heel shoved in his stomach, in the alley way next to Alldays, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah that's where it was, so they survived?"

"Yeah they did, but they should be dead though after they tried hurting you two" Kelsi said.

"So when are you genna see the guys?"

The girls both went quiet they had already seen them but had run off. "Uhh well we kind of saw them at breakfast but we sort of ran off when we saw them"

"You ran off?" Taylor laughed. "You're still the same Sharpay and Gabi from High School running off when you don't want to talk to them"

"We wanted to tell you two first" Gabriella said.

"Sure, so you wanted to tell your friends first rather than your boyfriend and the guy you had a huge crush on?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah" Sharpay and Gabriella replied to high pitched and put on the fakest fake smile you have seen.

"Alright then" Taylor and kelsi said rolling their eyes.

"So when are you genna see the guys?"

"I dunno, we don't know where they even live, or hang out?"

"Well…." Taylor started. "Troy and Zeke live in an apartment above kelsi and Jason's, Chad lives' in a small house with me just down the road and Ryan lives' with his fiancé Zoe and their daughter Emma next door to me and Chad. When Taylor said Ryan has a daughter she smiled, she was an aunt and she would have a sister in law soon.

"Did you say Ryan has a daughter?"

"Yeah Emma she's 2, don't worry Shar She knows that she has an aunty Pay, Ryan and Zoe tell her about you and show her pictures" Taylor smiled as did Sharpay.

"Is this the same Zoe he hooked up with, in 8th grade?" Taylor nodded. "OMG they've been dating for like 5 years then?"

"Yup and they're getting married in January"

"And guess what Ryan did?"

"What?" Sharpay and Gabriella said at the same time.

"He has two seats on the front row with your two's name's on and a picture of you both were going to be on them" Kelsi said.

"What do you mean were?" Gabriella asked.

"Well know you two can both go to the wedding"

"I don't think he will want us there" Sharpay said.

"Are you kidding? Ever since you were reported missing he kept saying they'll be back and same with Troy they knew you would come back" Taylor said.

They all continued talking for the rest of the afternoon catching up and talking about everything and anything.

**Ok so that's the next chapter done few. Hope you liked it, please Review and R&R my other story A Hollywood Secret the trivia for this one is same as last chapter as no one answered it and here's one for this chapter too;**

**#2. In what HSM2 song did Miley Cyrus make an appearance in?**

**#3. What is Coach Bolton's name?**

**Remember if you're the fist to get it correct the next chappy will be dedicated to you xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**The trivia for this chappy goes ****ChaylorLover**** so this chappy is dedicated to you huni.**

**Gone Chapter 7: Hey Guys**

It has been 24 hours since Sharpay and Gabriella met up with Taylor and Kelsi. They begged them not too tell the guy's that they were here and they would tell them when they were ready. But Taylor and Kelsi had other idea's, they said to Sharpay and Gabi that they wouldn't tell and they wouldn't but they had a plan too get them too find out.

_**On the phone**_

**Sharpay/****Taylor**

"**Hey Shar do you wanna meet us at taco Bell?"**

"**Sure, me and Gab's will meet you there in 20 minutes"**

"**Okay, bye luv ya" **

**They both hang up**

"GABI, GET UP WE'RE MEETING UP WITH TAY AND KELSI IN 20" Sharpay shouted from the kitchen of the apartment they were renting. They weren't working or earning any money, but they bribed the owner by flirting with him so they got it for free.

"I'M UP!" She shouted back.

At Taco Bell

"Shar, Gab's over here!" Taylor said from over the room. Sharpay and Gabriella nodded and walked over to the table they were sat at. "So how are you two today?" Taylor asked as they sat down.

"We're good, Shar had a little make-out session with the owner of our apartment" Gabriella said with a smirk and Taylor and Kelsi spat their drinks out, while Sharpay hit her.

"BRIE!!" Sharpay yelled and hit her.

"Shar why did you make out with him?" kelsi asked.

"Cuz erm…we kinda can't pay him the rent so I made-out with him for a bit, now we don't have to pay him this month" She replied.

"OMG, you can't do that Shar it's, it's….really sluttish" Kelsi said and Taylor agreed.

"Yeah Shar you can't do that" Gabi said shaking her head.

"Oh you can talk Brie you made out with that other guy last week so we didn't have to pay for dinner" Sharpay said.

"You two have changed so much" Taylor said.

"Well we did have to live on the streets for about two months before we found out what we were doing" Sharpay said and Gabriella hit her, because she told their friends about them living on the streets. She knew they were going to start on them now.

"YOU SLEPT ON THE STREETS!!" Taylor and kelsi yelled at the same time which caused everyone to turn and look at them.

"Say it any louder I don't think the guy in the back heard you" Gabriella snapped.

"I heard you" The guy in the back said, putting his hand up in the air.

"C'mon let's go" Taylor said and they all got up and walked outside.

"You two are genna come to mine and we're genna talk this through, we want to everything what happened in New York" Taylor said.

"Ok, wait will the guys be there?" Sharpay asked.

"No, they've gone to the gym today" Taylor said. Sharpay and Gabriella nodded and they got into their cars. Sharpay and Gabi got into their car and Kelsi got into Taylor's car. Sharpay and Gabi followed Taylor and Kelsi to Tay's house.

"Dude here" Chad said, Troy passed the ball to Chad who passed it back and Troy made a perfect 3 pointer. "We win again" he said, doing the hand shake with Troy.

"I told you we could never beat them" Jason huffed at Zeke, who just shrugged. The guys had been playing two on two in Chad's back garden, he had a basketball court. They had been at the gym all that morning and came back and started playing. They had just finished their first game and Chad and Troy had won, 21-15.

"Yeah you two could never beat us, not even if you had Ryan with you, so it would be 3 on 2" Chad said and Troy laughed.

"Right let's get onto the next game" Jason said and they started on another game.

The girls had just pulled up outside Tay's and Chad's house and are walking in.

"Wow Tay your house is so nice, how did you afford it?" Gabriella asked as they walked in.

"Well mine and Chad's parents had been saving up for our first house and so had we, so we just put the money together and we got this" Taylor said as they went into the kitchen, the big kitchen window above the sink was in perfect view of the basketball court outside, the blinds were up, but unfortunately the girls didn't notice this and they also didn't know that the boy's were outside playing basketball.

"That's cool, so when are you and Chad getting married?"

"Well we were thinking after Ryan and Zoe's wedding, maybe in June so it's a summer wedding" She replied, boiling the kettle.

"Oh my gosh that would be so cute!" Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah, so now we've talked about me, we want to know what happened in New York?" Taylor said.

"Ok, so what do you want to know?" Gabriella asked.

"How about why you lived on the streets?" Taylor asked.

"It was really because we had just got to New York, we were 15 years old and running away from home, we didn't know what we were doing, where we would sleep, it was just for a month or two, until we sorted things out" Gabriella confessed.

They all carried on talking sitting at the kitchen table for the next hour until, the guys all come in the back door.

"Hey Tay, who are your….."Chad started, but stopped when Gabi and Sharpay turned around.

**Ok guys again I'm sorry for the wait. Please R&R. **

**Trivia:**

**What did Chad's shirt say in 'What time is it'?**

**Sophie xxxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok so on the last Chappy I asked what did Chad's shirt say in what time is it? And the answer is I majored in vacation. The first person to get that correct was ****zanessaforever207****. So this Chappy is dedicated to her.**

**Are we forgiven?**

"Hey Tay, who are your…" Chad started as him and the guys walked in, Gabriella and sharpay turned around to see the guys standing there speechless as they were looking at there supposed to be dead best friends."…Friends" Chad finished looking the girl's up and down.

The silence carried on for a couple of minutes until Gabriella broke it. "C'mon Shar let's go" She said grabbing her purse and Sharpay's hand, sharpay did the same, grabbing her purse and gripping onto Gabi's hand as they started for the kitchen door.

"DON'T YOU TWO DARE LEAVE US HERE AGAIN!!" Chad yelled, this took the girls aback by this, Chad had never ever shouted or raised his voice at them before. The two girl's stopped in their tracks and turned around so they were face to face with the guys, still hand in hand. "WELL?!" Chad yelled again. The girls took a step back and breathed out slightly to calm them selves from shouting back.

"We're sorry" Sharpay got out eventually, this gave all four guys a very confused feeling, they were just sorry for leaving and pretending to be dead.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" Jason yelled.

"We are we are really sorry guy's, we know that nothing can ever make it better again but we are. We're really sorry" Gabriella pleaded.

"Your right nothing can make it better" Chad said and started to think. "That's why we don't want to see you again….EVER!!" He said after a few minutes.

"WHAT!?" Taylor and Kelsi said at the same time.

"We still want to see them, we forgave them already" Kelsi said.

"Well if your involved with them then we don't want to be involved with you?" Chad said

"C'mon Chad don't be like this?" Gabriella said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!!" Chad yelled and pulled his hand back, just as it was about to collide with her cheek, But Troy stepped in and shoved Chad out of the way.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT HER!!" He yelled at his best Friend.

Chad stepped forward to troy, he looked shocked, he was shocked at himself he nearly hit his little sister, Chad had always thought as Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi as his little sister's and he nearly hit one of them. He was so disappointed in himself. "I'm sorry" He said softly.

"It's ok Chad" Gabriella said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It was a shock, I never expected to see you two again, none of us did I'm really sorry Gab's and you Shar I blew up at both of you"

"Yeah me too" Jason said "I blew up at you, it was shock". Troy and Zeke hadn't said anything to the girl's yet the only movement they made was when Chad was going to it Gabriella.

"How are you here?" Troy asked softly.

"Well we drove here from New York, too tell you guys everything, confess that we're not dead and say that we're really sorry" Sharpay replied.

"We are really sorry guys, we love you all so much" Gabriella said.

"If you loved us so much then how come you left?" Zeke asked.

"It…it was complicated" Gabriella replied slowly.

"Even if it was complicated you could have come back and tell us you were pretending to be dead?" Chad said.

"Do you know how stupid we would sound, coming up to you and saying we're pretending to be dead because we killed someone" Sharpay said quickly and put her hand over her mouth once she heard what she just said. "Woops" She simply said, shrugging her shoulders and smiling a little bit.

"You killed someone?" Troy asked.

"No, but we thought we did" Sharpay said.

"Yeah that night we thought we killed them but they survived and we only found out yesterday" Gabriella added.

"So you thought you killed someone so you were trying to run from the police?" Jason asked.

"Yeah two people, it was in an alley way and they were going to attack us so we were protecting ourselves" Sharpay said.

"Well Gabi was" Taylor said under her breath, but the guys heard.

"What it was Gab's who nearly killed two guys?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah" She said. "But it was self defence" She quickly added.

"Gab's don't worry we know you would never hurt anyone intentionally" Kelsi said.

"So guy's do you think you have forgiven Gabi and Shar yet?" Taylor asked, this made them think, they didn't know if they had forgiven them they had ruined everyone's lives and just think they can come back and everything will be ok. But then again they had always wished they could be back in their lives and now they are, it's everything they've always wanted and it's standing their right infront of them.

"I think we have" Troy said with a smile and the other three did the same and agreed that they forgave them.

"OMG REALLY!!" Sharpay screeched with a huge smile and ran and hugged the guys.

"You're really genna forgive us?" Gabriella asked, not really believing that they had been forgiven.

"We really have" Troy said and opened his arms for his ex-girlfriend to give him a hug, she gladly accepted this and hugged breathing in his sent and he was doing the same. "I've missed you" He whispered into her ear, so only she could hear.

"I've missed you too" She replied and gave him a huge smile.

"Look's like they'll be back together soon" Taylor whispered to Kelsi and Sharpay who giggled.

"Hey, I've just thought of something?" Chad said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Taylor asked.

"When are you telling Ryan?"

"OMG I totally forgot about him" Sharpay said.

"How can you forget about your own brother?" Zeke asked.

"Well I was so caught up with trying to fix things with you guys I forgot about telling him" Sharpay confessed.

"Ok, so when are you going to tell him?" Jason asked.

"I dunno, he will probably take it the hardest he used to be really sensitive when we were younger, is he still?"

"Well kinda, but he has a daughter know he might not take it as hard" Taylor said.

"AUNTY TAY!!" Emma yelled as she ran into the kitchen and hugged her legs.

"Who's this little cutie?" Sharpay asked as Emma looked at her.

"This is….Emma" Taylor said slowly.

"Emma? As in Ryan's daughter Emma?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her, still in troy's grip they didn't want to let go.

"Yeah" Chad said as Zoe walked in the kitchen with a smile, but when she saw Gabi and Sharpay her face went white as a ghost and then a couple of minutes later she squealed louder than Sharpay could and hugged both of the girls which caused Gabriella to come out of troy's grip. She knew Sharpay and Gabi when they were in High school they were like best friends.

"How are you here" Zoe said as she pulled away from the two girls and had calmed herself down. "You're supposed to be dead?"

"Well we're kind of not" Sharpay said simply.

"No that's why your standing in Tay and Chad's Kitchen" She replied sarcastically.

"Well we kind of didn't die and we came back here to tell everyone that we're in fact alive" Gabriella replied.

"Well, have you told Ryan yet? because he hasn't told me so I'll kill him if he does know"

"No calm down Ryan doesn't know yet" Sharpay said.

"Aunty Pay?" Emma said looking at her confusingly. Ryan and Zoe had always showed her pictures of sharpay and Gabi, so she knows who they are.

"Yeah I'm Aunty Pay" sharpay replied crouching down to her level.

"Hey Guys, what are…" Ryan started as he entered the kitchen.

**So that's that Chappy hope you liked it please read and review and read my other stories**

**Trivia:**

**Who directed HSM?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok so last Chapter I asked who directed hsm? And the answer is Kenny Ortega, the first person to get that correct was ****Moonlightofsnow508**** so this chapter is dedicated to you. If you guys have any questions I can use for my Trivia because I'm running out of questions lol.**

**The Little Mermaid**

"Hey guys what's…." Ryan started, as Gabriella and Sharpay turned around and saw him. He took some step's back his daughter was in the arms of his supposed to be dead sister and his supposed to be dead sisters best friend was in the arms of one of his best friend's arms. Everyone went quiet, Gabriella pulled out of troy's grasp and stood next to Sharpay as Sharpay gave Emma to Zoe. "Wha-wha-what ho-how are yo-you here?" Ryan got out eventually.

"We're really sorry" Sharpay said and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah Ryan we didn't mean to hurt any of you"

Ryan didn't reply he just walked out of the kitchen and into the back garden, Zoe was about to follow but, Sharpay stopped her and walked out after him. When she stepped out of the back door she saw Ryan sitting on the sun deck with his head in his hands, she walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Ryan I'm so sorry"

"Just don't talk to me" He replied not looking up at her.

"Rye please just listen to me?" She pleaded.

"Alright I'm listening, you've got two minutes" He replied and set the timer on his watch.

"Ok, look we had to do it, if we didn't we would have probably been sent to prison" Sharpay said.

"What did you go and do?" Ryan asked slightly smiling that his sister had done something wrong again.

"We well I mean Brie, kind of stabbed someone with her shoe and shot someone" Sharpay said and Ryan gasped.

"Gab's killed two people?" Ryan asked not believing what his sister had just said.

"Well we thought she did but they survived"

"So why did you run if they survived?"

"Because we only just found out that they survived"

"Ok"

"Ok? What do you mean?" She asked totally confused.

"I forgive you. Both" Ryan replied.

"OMG RYE" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly, the rest of the gang came out when they saw Sharpay and Ryan hugging out of the window. They all came out and joined in the hug including Emma who jumped into Sharpay's arms. "Rye she is the cutest" Sharpay said.

"Yeah she has your eyes Shar" Zoe said. She was right Emma had dark chocolate brown eyes just like Sharpay does.

"So now that you guys all know that me and Shar are alive, what do you wanna do?" Gabriella asked.

"How about we just sit around and catch up with everything?" Troy asked. They all agreed and walked back into the house. They all sat in the living room. The seating arrangements went, Taylor and Chad on the two seater sofa, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke and Sharpay on the corner sofa, Ryan and Zoe on the love seat with Emma on Zoe's lap and Troy and Gabriella on the floor.

"So Zoe have you picked out your wedding dress yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I've looked at some but I haven't seen any I have loved yet" She said sadly.

"Don't worry Zoe, if you want me and Brie will come shopping with you and we'll help you find the most beautiful Dress ever" Sharpay said and Gabriella agreed. They had always been good at picking out the perfect outfit.

"Thanks Shar, so do you wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Yeah, which one?" Taylor asked.

"THE LITTLE MERMAID!!" Sharpay and Taylor squealed at the same time.

"You still like that movie?" Troy asked with a chuckle.

"What? It's the best Disney movie ever and we haven't watched it in so long" Gabriella replied, pulling the puppy dog face which she knew Troy always had to give into.

"Ok" He replied.

"What dude I'm not watching that it's sissy" Chad said disgusted.

"CHAD MICHEAL BOLTON, DON'T YOU EVER AY THE LITTLE MERMAID IS A SISSY MOVIE!!" Sharpay shouted at him.

"But it's about a mermaid who falls in love with a human and plus it's a cartoon"

"So cartoons are some of the best movies ever made" Gabriella said.

"We're not genna win this are we?" Chad asked the other guys.

"Nope" They replied nodding their heads.

"YESSS" Sharpay squealed and put the film in the player.

They were sitting watching the film, when the song Kiss the girl came on, Gabriella looked behind her to see that Emma was asleep in-between Emma and Ryan who were cuddling up together, Taylor and Chad were asleep snuggled up together, Jason and Kelsi were quietly watching the film and Zeke and Sharpay were kissing. She looked back at the T.V and then looked up at Troy who was looking down at her, they stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. His crystal blue eyes were staring intently to her own chocolate brown and then they both started to lean in. And their lips met, they hadn't kissed in so long it was a soft and sweet kiss gradually getting more passionate when they pulled away and smiled at each other. Gabriella snuggled into his chest as he put his arm around her protectively.

**Ok guys sorry it was a short I know but YAY TROYELLA!! They're back together WOO HOO. Anyways hope you liked and don't worry this isn't the end I think there will be about 20 chapters but I don't think anymore than that. But who knows. PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Trivia:**

**What is Sharpay's dog called in the movie?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys its me I'm back, last chapter I asked what is Sharpay's Dog's name in the movie? The answer was Boi and the first to get that correct was _BlakeBradley's Wifey._ So this chappy is dedicated to you hun. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember REVIEW!!**

**His Thing**

Gabriella has just woken up she was lying on the floor with Troy sleeping next to her, he looked so peaceful his arm was wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she remembered what happened last night. "That's what I did when I woke up this morning" She heard Troy say, but he still had his eyes closed.

"How did you know I was smiling?" She asked, with an even bigger smile on her face than before as Troy opened his eyes.

"I just know these things" He said and kissed her softly on the lips they pulled apart when they heard a click, they turned around to where it came from and they saw their friends looking at them with big grin's on their faces. They looked at Chad who had a camera in his hands.

"You guys look cosy" Sharpay said.

"Chad?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Yeah Gab's?" He replied.

"Would you be the nicest ever person and hand me that camera?" She asked sweetly.

"NO!!" Taylor and Kelsi said at the same time and Taylor grabbed the camera off of Chad they all knew he was weak.

"Tay give me that camera" Gabriella warned.

"Nu uh" Taylor replied and ran up the stairs with the camera, Gabriella ran straight up after her.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME IT!!" She screamed as she reached the top of the stairs to see Taylor running into the bedroom and slamming it shut. "TAYLOR OLIVIA MCKESSIE OPEN THIS DOOR!!" She screamed while banging on the door.

"Ok one minute" Taylor said from inside the room.

"NO NOW CUZ KNOWING YOU YOUR MAKING COPIES RIGHT NOW!!" She replied and that was right Taylor was making copies that minute, she was putting it on the computer.

"Ok here you go" Taylor said stepping out of the bedroom and handing her the camera.

"Thank you" she said and they walked down the stairs together as if nothing had happened.

"So did you get the camera back?" Troy asked.

"I sure did" She replied with a smile. They all sat down at the island for about half an hour and were chatting when Sharpay soon had an idea.

"Ok I have the best idea" Sharpay squealed.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"Well how about you guys take Emma out and us girls have a girly day in?"

"What so we have to take care of her and you don't do anything?" Zeke asked.

"Exactly" Sharpay replied.

The boys left with Emma while the girls are having a nice day in, with movies, gossip and drink of course. Its been 4 hours since the guys had left with Emma, the girls had just finished watching The Notebook and a Walk to Remember they had all cried at least three times in each film. They are now sitting on the living room floor with Alcohol and playing Have you Ever, just like they would when they were younger.

"Ok have you Ever gone Skinny Dipping?" Sharpay asked and they all took a shot.

"Have you Ever stripped infront of someone you don't know?" Kelsi asked and Gabriella and sharpay took another shot.

"Have you Ever cheated?" Gabriella asked and Kelsi and Sharpay took a shot.

They carried on playing for another 10 minutes and they had all ended up drunk. They were all sitting on the floor chatting and giggling.

"Ok Kels how big was Jason's thing in High School?" Gabriella asked totally off her head.

"About this big" She replied putting her two index fingers together.

"Ooo medium" Sharpay giggled. "How big was Troy's?" She asked Gabriella.

"Big really big" Gabriella slurred putting her two middle fingers together.

"OMG, Chad's wasn't even that big" Taylor said shocked.

"Hi ladies" Chad said as him and the guys walked in the door.

The girls didn't answer they just sat their giggling and Gabriella fell off the back of the chair and was having a giggling fit on the floor as were the others but not on the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Troy asked as he walked in and smelt all the alcohol and then saw Gabriella in a bundle on the floor giggling her head off and the other girls laughing too. "I guess they had a little bit too much drink?"

"No they're just completely pissed for no reason?" Chad said sarcastically.

"What's going on in here?" Jason asked as him and the others walked in the room.

"Ryan baby I've missed you" Zoe said and stumbled up to him.

"Zoe how much have you drank?"

"Only a little bit" She replied with a giggle.

"C'mon lets get you home" Ryan replied grabbing Emma's hand and pulling Zoe home.

"Bye guys" Zoe said with a giggle.

"Yeah and I think we should take Gab's and Shar to our apartment tonight" Zeke said to Troy.

"Yeah, bye guys we'll see you tomorrow" Troy said as they left. Troy helped Gabriella up and Zeke helped sharpay out and they all walked to the guys apartment.

"Troy you are really hot you know that?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed his arm when she nearly fell over.

"C'mon let's just get you to bed" Troy said as they walked into their apartment.

"Nooo Troy I want to have some vodka" Gabriella wined.

"Ok you go into my room and I'll bring you in a drink" Troy said, Gabriella nodded and stumbled into Troy's room.

With Sharpay and Zeke in Zeke's room

"You know Zeke?" She slurred.

"What Shar?" He asked slightly annoyed she had been telling him pointless things since they left Tay and Chad's.

"I liked you in High school" She admitted with a giggle.

"You did?" He asked shocked.

"Yup" She replied giggling.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow when your not off your head?" He asked and she nodded.

With Troy and Gabriella

"Heres your Vodka" He said and brought in a glass of Water, but she was sprawled a cross the bed asleep. He looked at her she was gorgeous, even though she was drunk she still looked like an angel. He walked into the living room to see Zeke sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, he went and sat next to him. "What's up Dude?" He asked as he sat down.

"I'm just confused"

"About what?"

"Sharpay, she told me that she liked me in High School, but in High School she went out with loads of guys, so if she liked me than she wouldn't have been hooking up with all those guys?"

"Dude she did like you, she only hooked up with the guys cuz she thought that you weren't interested in her"

"How do you know that?"

"Gabi told me, Shar told her all that and she told me, we told each other everything in High School"

"So if you knew that she liked me why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Shar told Gabi not to tell anyone but she told me so of I told anyone than Shar would know that Gabi told someone"

"Let's just go to bed"

"Well if you can get in your bed, I know I can't"

"Yeah they're probably sprawled across the bed?"

"Well Gabi already is"

"Ok, I'll sort the sofa bed out"

"Dude I'm not sharing a bed with you"

"Dude do you wanna sleep on the floor?"

"Fine, but we're both wearing pyjamas"

"Duh"

**Ok guys hope you like this chapter, it was ok I would like lots of reviews because I haven't had lots of them.**

**Trivia: What does Sharpay's number plate say in hsm2?**


	12. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Ok hey guys it's me again, last chapter I asked what does Sharpay's number plate say in hsm2? And the answer is fabulus, and the first person to get that correct was missx3britty. So this chappy is dedicated to you hun. Hope you all enjoy this chappy and remember to REVIEW!!

**The Parents**

It has now been a week since the gang found out about the girls being back and with all the excitement and fun they had all been doing, they had completely forgot about telling everyone else and that included the parents.

"Guys?" Gabriella asked, they were all sat in Chad and Taylor's back garden chatting and playing with Emma.

"Yeah Gab's?" They replied all turning round to look at her.

"Does my Mom still live around here? Because if she does then I have totally forgotten to even ring her and tell her that I'm here"

"Yeah she does" Chad replied like it was nothing.

"And you didn't tell me?" Gabriella said.

"Well it slipped our minds and you didn't ask" Taylor replied.

"Hey, How about Mom and Dad?" Sharpay asked Ryan.

"Yeah but they are kinda not really together anymore" Ryan replied awkwardly.

"What? Why? When? How?" Sharpay said quickly.

"Well they split up because they weren't getting along to well, it was about three months after you went missing and they got a divorce, that's what happened" Ryan got out.

"So they probably split up because of us" Gabriella said.

"Well they started arguing a lot after it happened so maybe a little bit" Ryan said uneasily.

"Great that makes me feel horrible" Sharpay said.

"Yeah me too, cuz me only ran to help me" Gabriella said.

"Look don't blame yourselves, it's not your fault they just weren't getting along very well" Kelsi said.

"Thanks Kels" Gabriella replied.

"So how about we make a trip to the parents?" Sharpay asked and they all agreed.

* * *

At Gabriella's Moms house

They are all stood outside awkwardly waiting for Gabriella to tell them that she is ready to go in, but that might not be anytime soon because they had already been waiting outside for 15 minutes without saying one word to each other.

"Um…so shall we go in?" Chad asked.

Gabriella took about a minute to answer "Yeah I think I'm ready" She replied, grabbing Troy's hand as they all walked up the drive and onto the front porch.

"Gab's are you genna go in or not cuz, if your nit than can I go cuz I've got finger painting at 12?" Ryan asked.

"RYAN!?" They all shouted except for Gabriella who was staring blankly at the house infront of her.

"Brie are you ok?" Sharpay asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine" She replied and fell quiet, after about 2 more minutes she Said. "I'm going in" And knocked on the door still clinging on to Troy's hand, they waited 30 seconds and the door started to open, Gabriella could feel her heart start to race a million miles an hour what if her mom wouldn't forgive her, what if she hated her, But she was pulled out of her thoughts by everyone screaming. She looked around to find that she was lying on the floor, with her friends and her Mom huddled around her.

"Gabi, Gabi, Are you ok?" Troy asked sitting her up.

As she sat up she felt dizzy, her head was spinning like crazy she felt sick and her stomach was churning. "I…I…" She started but got cut off by throwing up everywhere but luckily it didn't get anyone.

"C'mon let's get her inside" Gabriella's mom Blake said and they all walked into the house. Once they had all got in the house, they took seats around the living room.

"So does anyone want to explain to me why you two are here? Don't get me wrong I'm happy that your not dead but how are you here?" She asked as Gabriella and Sharpay sighed they have had to explain this so many times.

"Well Miss Montez we didn't die or get Kidnapped we were on the run" Sharpay explained.

"I'm sorry Mom we didn't mean to hurt anyone"

"Well It's probably because of my old age I'm getting softer so I forgive both of you." She said.

"You do thank you Miss Montez" Sharpay said and hugged her.

"Thanks Mom" Gabriella said and joined the hug.

"So what have you been doing these past four years then?" Blake asked as Sharpay and Gabriella sat back down.

"Well we have just been living in New York and travelling around a little bit" Gabriella explained holding Troy's hand in hers.

"Yeah that's pretty much it" Sharpay said sitting on Zeke's lap. Zeke and Sharpay had gotten together the day after the girls all got drunk.

"Are you a couple now?" Blake asked as she saw her daughter with Troy and Sharpay with Zeke.

"Well yeah but it took Those two quite awhile to get back together" Gabriella said pointing to Zeke and Sharpay who blushed slightly.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys" Blake replied with a smile. "So do your parents know that your back yet?" Blake asked sharpay.

"No we're going there after we've done here" Sharpay replied politely.

"Ok, well I'll let you get going then I'll talk to you all later"

"Ok bye Mom" Gabriella said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek before they left.

"Your Mom was so cool about it" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah well she's a mom they're cool" Gabriella replied.

"Let's just hope that my mom is as cool as yours about it" Sharpay said with a worried look.

"Don't worry Shar she'll be fine" Gabriella said as they started there walk to Sharpay and Ryan's Mom's house.

"So where does Dad live now?" Sharpay asked.

"Well he got remarried last year and now lives in Australia" Ryan replied.

"Who'd he get married too?"

"Umm this rich bitch, she's about 35 years old, if you ask me she's only in it for the money"

"Awww poor Dad"

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at Sharpay and Ryan's Mom's house

"So are we genna hurry up at this one?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah I'm not genna throw up" Sharpay said looking at Gabriella who blushed ad looked down to the floor.

"Can we just go in?" Taylor asked and sharpay nodded walking up to the porch and knocking on the door and her Mom came to the door 1 minute later.

"AHHH GHOSTS!!" Francesca screamed as she opened the door.

"Mom calm down it's not ghosts" Ryan said.

"b-bu-but I-it-its Sharpay and Gabi?" She asked confused.

"It might be easier if we come in" Ryan said and Francesca let them all in, and they all sat in the living room quietly.

"Why'd you do it?" Francesca asked.

"We're really sorry Mrs Evans, I mean Miss Carr, we didn't mean to hurt anyone" Gabriella said.

"Well I suppose that I could forgive you, it's not exactly like you did it on purpose is it?"

"No, we had to run or we would probably end up in Jail" Sharpay said.

"What did you go and do this time girls?" She asked, like they would often get into trouble.

"Well…." Sharpay said and told her the story.

"Oh my gosh girls, you could've died?"

"Yeah but my quick thinking saved us" Gabriella said.

"Any who I'm just glad that your back" She said and hugged them both.

"Thanks Mom" sharpay said pulling away.

"Ok so are you going to Ryan's wedding?"

"Well yeah I think so" Gabriella replied not really knowing if they were or not.

"Well of course you are" Zoe exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Ok well we better get going now bye Mom" Sharpay said and they all left.

* * *

At Taylor and Chad's house

"They took that surprisingly well" Troy said as they were sat down in the living room, watching the news.

"Yeah I can't believe it, I thought they would go crazy" Gabriella replied snuggling into Troy.

"Hey look Gab's, Shar your pictures are on the T.V" Chad said pointing to the T.V.

"Turn it up" Kelsi said and Jason turned it up.

_Woman on T.V._

"_Do any of you remember the two teenage girls who went missing four years ago at the young age of 16? Well if you do than you will know that the search was cancelled two years ago and now two years later they are back here in Albercerque. Would you believe it? We have pictures of them walking around with some guys looking very lovey dovey around Albercerque and a family member has just spoken up about the conversation they had with Miss Carr, Sharpay's Mom about an hour ago. So please go to our Website to see the pictures and read about the story"_

With that Jason flicked the T.V off leaving them speechless.

**Ok guys did you like? Hope so I know kinda boring but please REVIEW!! **

**Trivia:**

**What is Ashley Tisdale's new single called?**


	13. We Are Family Trailer

**Ok this isn't a chapter for any of my stories it's a Trailer for a story I'm thinking of doing after I've finished one or two of my others. So if you like it and think I should do it please review it thanks.**

Two Sisters…..

Gabriella, She's Smart, Talented, Hot, excels in all her subjects, the co captain of the cheer squad and has boys all over her.

Sharpay, She's Smart, Talented, Hot, excels in all her subjects, is the co captain of the cheer squad and has boys all over her.

They are the Most Popular Girls at East High, Sharing the crown.

_Gabriella and sharpay are walking down the corridor, with everyone crowding them and talking to them._

"_Will you please come to my party, it will be boring of your not there?" Someone asked._

"_We would love to come but unfortunately we have plans, we are recording a video message for idol gives back sorry" Gabriella Said._

"_Yeah, and it will be boring without us" Sharpay said._

They have it all, Looks, Talent, Boy's all over them, Girls Looking up to them and Daddies credit Card.

"_Daddy please can I borrow your credit card, I want a new dress for the state ball?" Sharpay asked sweetly._

"_Would you like to go out with us tonight?" A boy asked them._

"_Can you show us how you do that?" A girl asked._

_Gabriella and Sharpay are at the school Talent show singing and dancing._

They are so close nothing could split them up.

_Gabriella and Sharpay are linked arms walking around school, chatting and giggling._

"_Hey Sharpay do you wanna come to my party?" Someone asked._

"_Sorry I'm going out with my Sister" Sharpay replied and they walked off giggling._

Until he showed up.

Troy Bolton.

He was the hot, Dreamy, Basketball Captain.

_Troy is playing basketball and all the girls looking on dreamily at him._

They Both Wanted Him.

_Gabriella walks up to Troy's locker._

"_Hi i'm Gabriella" She said Smiling._

"_I'm Troy" He replied smiling _

"_So how do you like East High so far?" She asked._

_Sharpay walks up to Troy after Gabriella left._

"_Hi I'm Sharpay" She said._

"_Troy" He replied._

"_You're Cute" She said._

"_Thanks" He replied awkwardly._

But only one could have him.

And that one was her.

_Gabriella and Troy are walking down the corridor giggling, as sharpay looks on her eyes full of jealousy._

And She Hated it, She would do everything in her power to split them up.

"_Hi Troy" Sharpay said flintily._

"_Sharpay I'm with your sister not you so just leave me alone ok?" Troy said._

"_Oh c'mon Troy, I know that you want me" Sharpay said and came up close to his face._

_Troy got caught up in the moment and kissed her, she kissed him back and they started making out._

What will happen to the girls Relationship?

_Sharpay is in the school hall practicing a song with the band when Gabriella storms in angrily._

"_I HATE YOU!!" She yelled at Sharpay slapping her hard around the face and then running out leaving Sharpay crying._

What happens when Gabriella becomes Bulimic because of heartbreak?

_Gabriella is crying and stuffing herself with chocolate, cakes and biscuits, then she runs in to the toilet throwing up._

Does Sharpay Regret her actions?

_Sharpay is In her dressing room getting ready to perform, but she is crying and Troy comes in._

"_She's going to die Troy and it's all my fault" She cried._

"_It's not just your's Sharpay" He said._

Will Gabriella be ok?

_Gabriella is in the hospital with tubes everywhere._

Can Troy Bring the sisters back together?

_Troy is watching as the girls are still arguing over him._

"_YOU KNEW THAT I LIKED HIM!!" Sharpay yelled._

"_YEAH AND YOU KNEW THAT I LIKED HIM!!" Gabriella yelled._

"_WELL YOU GOT HIM DIDN'T YOU SO WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY?!" Sharpay screamed teary._

"_BECAUSE WE'RE NOT EVEN TALKING ANYMORE!!"_

Will this love triangle ever be sorted out?

Find out on We Are Family

Starring……

Vanessa Hudgens As Gabriella Montez.

Ashley Tisdale As Sharpay Montez.

Zac Efron As Troy Bolton.

Lucas Grabeel As Ryan Montez.

Monique Coleman As Taylor McKessie.

Chad Danforth As Corbin Bleu.

Jessica Tuck As Mrs Montez.

Robert Curtis Brown As Mr Montez.

**Ok so tell me what you think I might do it but I'm not to sure, I do it'll be after I've finished two of my other stories. If you want to see this story on here than you'll have to REVIEW. We all know that you want to so go ahead press the button it's calling your name can't you hear it I can.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Ok guys I'm back sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been updating AHS (A Hollywood Secret). I have been getting lots of Reviews on that one, I've noticed that my reviews on this story have been dropping. Has it been getting boring? Please tell me in your review. And Ideas always welcome. Thanks for reading this long authors note. I'm genna get going with the story now.**

**They're Back**

**Chapter 12**

**Vengeance**

The Gang are all out shopping, well the girls are and the boys were dragged into it, they walk into Louis Viotton and Taylor and Kelsi are looking worried when they go in.

"Tay Kels why do you look so worried?" Gabriella asked as she pulled out a 150 dollar dress.

"Why wouldn't we be worried, we have just walked into one of the most expensive shops in town?" Taylor replied not angrily though more sarcastic.

"No, it's not that expensive in here" Sharpay said showing Taylor and Kelsi the 150 dollar dress label, Gabriella had just picked out.

"Uhh yeah it is, that's half as much as what I earn in a week" Kelsi said.

"Oh sorry let's go to a different store then" Gabriella said and started to walk out but they pulled her back.

"No don't worry it's ok" Kelsi said.

"How come you two earn so much anyway?" Jason asked.

Gabriella and Sharpay stopped looking and froze, if they told the gang what they did for a living they would call them sluts and then Zeke and Troy would Dump them.

"Uhh…well we do….umm….you know…dancing and singing on stage" Sharpay said, she wasn't exactly lying to them, they did do that and stripped, she just decided to miss that bit out.

"Oh well you must get payed well if you can afford these" Zeke said pointing to all the designer stuff they had picked out.

"Yeah we do" Gabriella said quickly and went into th changing room, followed by Sharpay.

"They're hiding something" Chad said.

"No you don't say" Taylor said sarcastically.

"Yeah they seemed to get really tense and scared when we brought up their job" Kelsi said.

"C'mon guys it's not exactly like they work at a lap dancing club is it?" Troy said.

"They could" Jason said.

"Well what ever it is we'll find out on Friday night, that's when they go to work" Taylor said.

"What I don't wanna spy on my girlfriend?" Zeke said.

"Yeah me either" Troy said.

"C'mon don't you wanna know what they really work as?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we can find that out by asking them?" Troy replied.

"Well they weren't telling us the truth when we asked before so we will find out our selves" Kelsi said.

--

It is Friday night and Sharpay and Gabriella are getting ready for work in the Flat that they rented. (There pics are in profile they're wearing big coats over them though).

They walked out of the apartment linked arms and walked down the street to the Club 'Heaven'. They walked in the side door, there were other girls there, in even slutier outfits then them on, and they were a lot more uglier than the girls, they were wearing way too much make-up Gabriella and Sharpay went natural.

They walked into the managers office, they were going to say this was there last performance, because they didn't want the Gang to find out and they didn't want to risk their relationships with the boys either.

They walked in the managers office to see him making out with a young blonde girl on his desk. It was pretty disgusting he had to be about 50 and she was about 20.

"Excuse me" Gabriella said.

"Oh sorry girls" He said. "So what can I do for you?" He asked as the girl left.

"Well we would like this to be our last performance?" Sharpay said.

"What? But the men like you two the best they said so?"

"I'm sorry Nick but we wanna quit this our last one" Gabriella said.

"If your sure?" He said signing something and then giving it to them too sign, they signed it and walked out for their last performance.

--

With The rest of the gang

They followed Sharpay and Gabriella out and down to the strip club, they thought it was very strange, but walked in the front door's and waited to see what the girls would do. If they would dance and sing or did the lie to them. They sat at a table at the back, so the girls wouldn't see them and waited.

"Okay guys this performance is going to be the last for two of our finest dancers" The Host said.

Boo's were heard, they obviously were regulars and knew who the best dancers were, Sharpay and Gabriella.

The girls cam onto the stage with big white jacket's on, the spotlight shone onto them, they started to dance going off at opposite sides of the stage and then started to sing.

_Gabriella_/**Sharpay/ **Both  
_Oh no  
__Don't go changin'T  
hat's what you told me from the start  
Thought you were somethin' different  
_**  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like your so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up**

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
And I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me'  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearin' us apart  
'Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

**It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
**_'Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
Your all messed up_

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
'Cause the girl that u want  
She was tearin' us apart'  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

_Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all of the things that I had  
_**Hey don't you get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
'Cause this is my life**

_I was losing myself to somebody else  
__But now I see  
_**(Now I see yeah)  
****I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
**(_End of you and me)  
Cause the girl that you want  
_**(That you want)**

She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not  
But now I see  
(I don't wanna)  
I don't wanna pretend

So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

They finished the song and ran back onto the stage, out of breath, Sharpay sat down on the chair in the middle of the stage, she crossed her legs over, Gabriella stood behind her and started to sing.

_It takes a girl to understandJust how to winShe knows...she canI think it's clearWho wears the pantsWhat boy...could stand...a chance_

Sharpay then started to join in

**She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should  
**  
Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

_She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better__**...**_**(watch out)  
****Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not**

_She makes it look easy  
In control (control) completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should_

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

**She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
**_Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice_

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

They finished and started to dance, Gabriella went up to a guy in the front row, she took her jacket off revealing her sexy lingerie and sat down on his lap giving him a lap dance, Sharpay did the same to a guy in the middle of the room. Whistles were heard and men were shouting, the gang saw it and didn't like it at all.

"What the fuck does that guy think he's doing to my girl?" Zeke said angrily as a guy was touching up Sharpay.

"Dude keep it quiet it's their job" Troy said.

"Oh well then, don't you mind that guy touching up Gabriella?" He asked pointing at Gabriella and a guy.

"WHAT?!" He yelled really loud, you could faintly hear it over the music, as Sharpay was in the middle she heard it slightly and saw the gang all sat their.

"Oh Shit" She said to herself, getting off the guys lap, running over to Gabriella and pulling her out of the room.

"What the fuck?" Gabriella asked.

"The gang are here" She replied.

"What? Why would they be coming here for? Especially the girls?"

"I dunno but me have to go" Sharpay said and they ran to the side door, but it was locked. "Shit it's locked" She said.

"Damn the only way to get out now is to go out the front door, which is near where the gang are" Gabriella said.

"C'mon we just need to sneak" Sharpay said. They walked out into the bar area, they walked past the table the gang were quietly thinking that they hadn't seen them.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked as the girls walked past, they stopped in their tracks and turned to face the gang. "Well…"

"We…um work here" Gabriella said.

"No Shit Sherlock" Taylor said.

"Why didn't you tell us you worked here?" Kelsi asked.

"Because you would have called us Sluts or whores" Sharpay said.

"No we wouldn't because your our friends and we support everything you do" Taylor said.

"But theirs some things like what you have been doing that we don't like" Chad said.

"Don't worry guys we have said this is our last performance, we have quit" Gabriella said giggling, she looked around the gang at their expressions they were not mad at them, they were smiling that they had stopped, but Troy. Oh troy's was different he looked angry, mad, sad a whole mixture of expressions. "Troy are you ok?" She asked.

Troy didn't answer he just walked out of the club angrily, he was upset that she had lied to him and could work at place like this, it's disgusting dirty old men watching them strip it's disgusting.

He walked to his car angrily, Gabriella followed shouting his name. "TROY PLEASE WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?!" She yelled crying, she had lost him again and he probably wouldn't take her back this time. She watched as he drove off down the street, as the car passed her she could see that he was crying. What was she going to do?

**Ok guys I know kinda long. Please Review and tell me if it's getting boring because I don't have many reviewers. Ideas please.**

**Trivia: **

**In hsm2 which song does Chad kiss Ms Darbus?**


	15. Chapter 13

**Ok guys I'm back and changing this chapter I didn't like the ending to it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter, i was thinking of cancelling but you all reviewed lots i got 12 so I'm updating. I asked for Trivia which scene did Chad kiss Miss Darbus? The answer is What time is it? And the first person to get that correct was .HAyLLiX.**. **You have two dedications Hun, one for getting the correct answer first and second because it was one of the funnies reviews I've read. **

**They're Back**

**Chapter 13**

**Please forgive me**

Gabriella ran after him down the road, crying, he speeded off in his car not stopping or looking back he was so upset with her, how could she be a stripper, she's gone from sweet innocent girl, to a slutty whore. She's just changed to much and Troy doesn't like the new her at all, he doesn't even know how the others could forgive them, now he thinks about it, he doesn't even forgive her for running off. He knows it's a bit late for changing his mind, it was always in the back of his mind, but he was to caught up with her actually being back. He hadn't forgave her, he came to that conclusion.

He pulled up outside East High and got out, yeah a weird place to go when your feeling upset, but it could all remind him of the old Gabriella not the new sluttish one, why did she have to change? Why did she have to go in the first place? Why couldn't she have just stayed? He was going through all the questions he had gone through once before, but they were haunting him even more this time. Why? Why couldn't he just leave them all behind in the past? But no they were printed in his brain like a tattoo, they wouldn't leave no matter how much he wanted them to.

He ran up to the secret garden in East High, sitting on the bench thinking about everything that had happened in the past few years, Gabriella and Sharpay going missing, going into secret denial, them coming back, finding out they were strippers and now running away from her, running away from the woman he loved, running away from everything. He couldn't face it, it was all too hard for him, everything that had happened in the past 4 years is now catching up with him and haunting him.

He walked over to the railings, remembering all the memories him and Gabriella shared, him and the old Gabriella shared, Him and the sweet and Innocent Gabriella shared. Where they fell in love, where they declared their love for each other, where he asked her to be his boyfriend and where they shared their first kiss. (The lava springs thing never happened).

He looked up at the night sky, the stars weren't out, it was just black it wasn't a beautiful night, God wasn't in control, it was the devil. (I know a bit random god and the devil but i'm listening to evanescence). He looked back down at the ground, his old High school, it was all the same, the colours were the same and the fountain was still there.

There were no cars around it was silent and unhappy, sadness was spread around the air, you could feel it. He looked up, looking at the scenery of mountains, it was beautiful, just like Gabriella. No he had to snap out of this, he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella, she was his love, his first love, his only love and would probably his last love too. But no he was angry at her, for everything she had done, she had caused him so much pain, but also so much happiness. How was he to think, all he wanted to do was forget about Gabriella but he couldn't she was tattooed in his brain and it couldn't be removed.

I need to get out of here, i need to leave this awful place, all it has done is cause me pain and misery. I don't know what to do anymore, can i just leave? Can i just runaway from all of this? All of his pain and suffering? Yeah i could, i could jump, i could get out of here just like that. All of these thoughts were running through Troy's brain.

But then if i did that i would cause all the pain, i would give pain to Gabriella, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, the rest of the gang and my family. They would all be heartbroken especially Gabriella. Just like i was. If i jump than she'll know how it feel's to have someone you love leave you and think they'll never come back, but this time they won't come back, gone forever and she will have the pain for the rest of her life. She'll have to live with knowing that I'll never come back, so much pain, so much anger and...and...so much sadness. If i left on purpose, she would be sad, and would hate me so much for doing it, she would never forgive me for it.

He stepped over the railings facing forwards, leaning forwards, with his hands holding him up, he looked down at the ground, it didn't look so far down, he could do it, he wasn't scared. Suddenly a picture of Gabriella flashed through his mind, he whipped it away but it kept coming back it wouldn't go, no matter how much he tried. He ignored it in his brain and let one hand go he was holding on with one arm, feeling the wind on him, it made him feel...feel. Free. It made him feel that he could forget about everything, Everything, his family, friends, class mates, admirers and of course. Gabriella. Yes Gabriella he forgot about Gabriella he wasn't thinking about her.

Yes i'm not thinking about her that is what i have wanted for the past 2 hours, to stop thinking about Gabriella and concentrating on forgetting her forever. He was about to let go when someone screamed.

"TROY NO!!" The girls voice screamed from below but it was to late he let go, he fell through the air the wind on his face, at that moment he knew he could forget about her forever, but he realised that's not what he wanted anymore, he wanted to be with her now, to hold her in his arms, to listen to her cries, to kiss her forehead and say i love you. But it was all to late. BANG. He hit the hard concrete floor, with a thud. He remembered nothing after that.

"TROY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Gabriella screamed crying as she ran over to his body, lying on the floor. "Why did you do it? How could you leave me? You knew that i was sorry and know you've left. Why did you do it?" She asked all these questions to the body lying infront of her. Was he dead? He couldn't be. He was her Troy, her Troy, she loved him and had never stopped. Even when she was in New York, she loved him. And know he was gone her Troy was gone forever and she would never see him again. "Why Troy?" She cried again.

The Gang suddenly ran over Gabriella, she heard sirens going, she heard lot's of voices more then just the gang. She didn't look up she just stayed stuck on to his body crying. "Why Troy?" She asked again. She heard girls screaming and figured it was Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. Suddenly she was lifted off of his body by two men, she started kicking and screaming. "LET GO OF ME I NEED TO SEE HIM!!" She screamed. She looked up and saw Chad and Zeke holding her tightly, not letting go, they were crying too.

"Gabriella calm down" Chad said.

"NO I NEED TO SEE HIM!!" She screamed frantically, she was kicking and hitting everywhere. She saw as the paramedics took Troy into an ambulance. "NO DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!" She cried. No one listened though, she couldn't get out if the boys grip, but tried so hard to it just wore her out. She finally gave in and watched as the doctors were trying to get Troy working in the ambulance Van. "You Can't die on me Troy" She said quietly.

"He won't die Gab's" Zeke said.

"Excuse me?" The paramedic said coming over to them.

"What's happened?" Sharpay asked.

"Well we have got him breathing again, but he's very weak and still might not make it" He said, at those words Gabriella collapsed into a heap on the floor, crying hard.

"Brie c'mon he'll be ok" Taylor said as her and the girls ran over to her, helping her up.

Gabriella was about to reply when they heard shouting from the Ambulance. "I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE, LET ME OUT OF HERE, I NEED TO SEE GABI!!" They heard Troy's voice yell.

"He's alive, he has enough energy to shout, he's not going to die" Gabriella said happily and ran over to the ambulance, she ran in and hugged Troy tightly. "Oh Troy, your still here" She said.

"Yeah and I wish I never tried not to be" He replied and kissed her.

For someone who nearly died, got his energy back pretty quickly, well he was an athlete. Gabriella pulled away and smiled at him, taking in all his features, even if he did have cuts and bruises all over, he still looked gorgeous, his blue eyes were glistening and he looked surprisingly happy that his suicide attempt didn't work.

"I'm glad it didn't work" He said smiling.

"I'm glad it didn't work too, and I'm really sorry for lying to you" She replied.

"It's ok, I went through a rough patch thinking that I didn't believe you, but know I know that I do and I'm sorry for running off and scaring you" He said.

"It's ok, let's just say it was half your fault and half mine, yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah ok" He replied and they kissed.

"Glad your ok dude" Chad said as the gang came in.

"Yeah me too, I'm sorry for scaring you all" He said.

"It's fine. All we care about is that your ok" Sharpay said.

They all chatted happily, in the back of the ambulance.

**Ok so do you like this chapter? I've changed it, I didn't like the ending of the other one, but this isn't the ending yet.**

**Trivia: **

**What song in hsm2 did Monique say that she cried at?**


	16. Chapter 14

**Ok guys I'm back, got quite a lot if reviews last chapter, that could have been because I changed it so they didn't die, anyway for Trivia. Asked what song did Monique cry at? The answer is Everyday and the first to get that correct was I'm unique so don't mess with me. Congratulations this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**They're back**

**Chapter 14**

**Water Fight, Dares and Packing**

Gabriella walked down the stairs of her Troy, Zeke and Sharpay's house, they were all splitting rent on it. She walked through the living room, Sharpay and Zeke were snuggled up on the sofa watching T.V. She smiled at them, they were so loved up it was really cute. She carried on her walk to the kitchen, to make breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to see that it was a mess, there was flour, eggs and other ingredients everywhere, she looked around confused. There was no one there, she looked over at the stove, it had some pancakes on it. She walked back into the living room, to ask what happened in there.

"Uhh guys what happened in the kitchen?" She asked.

Sharpay and Zeke just laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well, Chad came round and him and Troy decided that he wanted to cook everyone breakfast, but it went a bit wrong" Zeke replied still laughing.

"Well where are they know?" She asked.

"Look out the window" Sharpay said.

Gabriella gave them a confused look, and then walked out the back door and onto the deck. She looked over near the fence and saw Troy, he was getting sprayed with a hose pipe by Chad, and Chad was getting sprayed by the other one by Chad. They looked like little kids, she smiled to herself, it looked just like old times.

"HEY GABI!!" Troy shouted, gabriella looked up at him, she suddenly screamed when the cold water from the hose pipe got her soaking wet. She looked over at Troy and Chad they were laughing their heads off and Gabriella was now fuming. She marched right up to them and got in both of their faces.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?" She yelled, scaring both of the guys they had never really heard her yell very often, only when she really angry.

"Well….umm….it was Troy's idea" Chad said.

Gabriella looked at Troy angrily, he looked really scared. "It so wasn't my idea it was his idea" Troy said pointing to Chad.

"Well I guess if it was both of you then you'll both have to pay" She said and grabbed one of the hose pipes from the floor and squirted it at both of them. She ran off with the hose screaming as Troy started getting her back with the other one. Chad had ran back into the house, probably to get a water gun or something.

"Now Miss Montez you are going to pay" He said and they ran around the garden soaking each other with water as Chad came running out with a fuming Sharpay, who was drenched.

"CHAD NATHAN DANFORTH YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!!" Sharpay yelled running after him with a water gun.

"SHAR PLEASE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!" He screamed, scared for his life, running around the garden.

"SHAR C'MON LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Zeke shouted, coming out if the house, trying to calm Sharpay down, but it made her angrier and she went after him getting him soaked. This gave Chad chance to run, he climbed over the waist height fence and into his and Taylor's garden.

"Hey honey are you ok?" Taylor asked, seeing a drenched out of breath, scared looking Chad. She was currently hanging the washing on the washing line.

"No, do we have a hose?" He asked looking around the garden.

"Yeah round by the garage" She replied, Chad ran round to the garage grabbed the hose and turned it on, he ran back and ducked down behind the fence and squirted the water over the fence getting everyone wet. "Chad do you really think it's fair that they don't know where you are?" She asked.

"Yeah, so don't tell them and make me a sandwich woman" He said.

Taylor got up and didn't look very impressed. "HEY GUYS CHADS OVER HERE!!" She shouted and the gang ran over to the fence and got Chad soaked. Chad sat there squirming, he was getting really wet, and Sharpay wasn't even helping. Where was she anyway? He thought. Just then he felt a freezing cold bucket of water being tipped over his head, he looked behind him and there Sharpay was smirking at him. "Why does everyone gang up on me?" He asked.

"Because you're the stupid one" Taylor replied.

"Hey! Jason is stupider than me" He protested.

"Yeah he's right" Gabriella said.

"Is that right Miss Montez?" They heard a mans voice from behind, she turned around slowly and saw Kelsi and Jason standing there, Jason had a water gun and Kelsi had their hose pipe they lived next door to them now.

"RUN!!" Gabriella screamed as they all ran around Zekepay and Troyella's garden, they were all laughing and having fun just like old times, except Ryan and Zoe weren't there, they had taken Emma on holiday to Disney Land.

--

They all sat in Troyella and Zekepay's Garden, they had dried off in the sun, as it was nearly 100 degrees outside, a perfect day for a water fight. The girls hair had all gone wavy, their natural. Troy, Jason and Zeke's were normal, but with bit's sticking up. But Chad's well his was a mess, it had gone all flat and where it had dried got all knotty and matted. He looked pretty funny.

"Chad have you ever thought about cutting all your hair off?" gabriella asked randomly.

"Omg, Gab's why would you ask a stupid question like that?" He asked shocked, that anyone would think about cutting his hair off.

"Well cuz, it must be so hard to look after, and when it's wet, oh yeah and I would not want to wake up next to it" She replied.

"Well it's shorter than yours and Taylor likes it don't you Tay?" He asked Taylor.

"Umm….sure I love it" She replied. "But only when it's been sorted out and is not a mess" She added.

"So you think it looks stupid now?" He asked shocked.

Everyone groaned and looked at Chad like he was stupid, which he could be at times.

"C'mon let's play Truth or Dare" Sharpay said.

They all agreed and started to play.

"Ok me first" Gabriella said looking around th group and stopped at Chad, smirking at him evilly. "Chad" She said

"Dare!" He said with confidence, not noticing the Evil smirk on her face.

"Okay I dare you too take off all your clothes and run around the neighbourhood shouting 'My Hair Looks Stupid'. In your boxers" She said.

"What? Why would I say that my hair looks stupid?" He asked.

"Because it's a Dare and It does" Gabriella replied.

"Fineee" He said and, took off all his clothes and ran around the neighbourhood shouting it.

"Ok so my turn" He said looking around the gang. "Sharpay, I dare you too throw all your Jimmy Chou heels into the pool" He said.

Sharpay gave him the biggest glare she could muster. "What? But they cost a fortune?"

"Don't do it Shar" Gabriella said.

"Coward" Chad mumbled.

"Fine then" Sharpay said walking into the house and grabbing all of her Jimmy Chou's, putting them in a bag and then came running out and threw them in the pool. "I'm sorry shoes, I was forced" She said sadly. "Ok my turn….Troy" She said.

"Uhh….Truth" He said hesitantly.

"Okay, did you ever sleep with any girls, when we left?" She asked.

Chad coughed and rolled his eyes, that was a stupid question, he slept with loads of girls when he left.

"I take that as a yes" Sharpay said, according to what Chad had done.

"What? Troy you told me that you didn't? Why did you lie to me?" She asked hurt.

"Gabi…." He started but was cut off.

"I actually don't even wanna hear your stupid excuse at why you couldn't tell me the truth" She said and walked into the house.

"Now look what you did Chad?" Taylor said as her and the girls ran in after gabriella.

"How is it my fault, I didn't lie to her?"

"But you blurted out the answer" Zeke said.

"Ohhh" He replied.

"I'm genna go after her" He said but got stopped by Zeke.

"Don't, she's a girl, they need space when they're in a mood with their boyfriends, the girls will sort her out" He said.

With the girls

"Gabi, can we come in?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi asked.

"No he lied to me guys"

"He probably just didn't want to hurt you" Sharpay said.

"No, he's hurt me more by lying to me, if he had have told me I wouldn't of cared" She replied, starting to cry.

"C'mon Brie don't cry" Taylor said rubbing her back soothingly.

"I can't help it, I'm just upset" She replied through tears.

"How about you come stay with me and Jase, for a few days?" Kelsi offered.

"Yeah that'd be nice kels" She replied.

"Yeah you can have some time to think about things" Sharpay said.

--

The girls all walked down the stairs 20 minutes later, carrying 2 suitcases filled with Gabriella's stuff. She wasn't exactly going to stay there forever, only for a week or two to get her head around things. They walked out the front door, not even thinking to tell the guys what was going on. They got to jelsi's and they started to unpack Gabriella's stuff in the guest bedroom.

"Oh Brie this is so cute" Taylor said as she pulled out a light pink mini shirt.

"Thanks" Gabriella replied softly.

"Oh gab's don't worry, Troy was just being a guy" Sharpay said.

"But he didn't even run after me, what they're supposed to do?"

"Well he's best friends with Chad what do you expect, for our 2 year anniversary he took me to an ice-cream parlour" Taylor said, making Gabriella giggle a little.

"See that's the Gabriella we all love" Kelsi said, which made Gabriella smile a bit more.

"Thanks guys" She said and they had a group hug.

"What are best friends for?" Sharpay asked.

"Don't you mean Sisters" Gabriella corrected and they all giggled.

"So do you feel like going back?" Taylor asked.

"No, but you guys can" She replied.

"No, sisters stick together" Kelsi said.. "If your staying then we're staying"

"No guys you really don't have to"

"But we want to, we can watch a movie or something?" Sharpay said.

"Awww thanks guys I love you" She said.

"We know" Taylor said, as they all went down stairs and sat on the sofa.

"So what do you wanna watch?" Kelsi asked.

"A walk to remember" Sharpay said and they all agreed and sat down, watching the movie.

--

With the guys

"They've been quite awhile up there" Troy said getting worried.

"Dude, don't worry they're probably doing their hair" Chad replied.

"Why Don't we play some ball?" Jason asked.

They all agreed and played, Troy and Zeke against Chad and Jason.

"No far man you cheated" Jason said as they fell backwards onto the grass. They had just finished their first game and Troy and Zeke, had won, 21:17.

"Dude stop moaning we beat you far and square" Zeke said.

"What do you think the girls are doing up there?" Troy asked.

"Dude don't worry I saw them come out about 10 minutes ago, they saw us playing and went back inside" Zeke said lying. "And don't worry Gabriella looked happy" He added, which made troy feel better. Zeke didn't like lying to him but, he couldn't stand seeing Troy so sad.

**So do you guys like? Please Review. I am trying to get all my stories to get 100 reviews, in the next 3 chapters and you guys are the only ones who can help me reach that target.**

**Trivia:**

**What is Ashley Tisdales new film called?**


	17. Chapter 15

**Ok guys thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, as I said before I'm trying to get 100 reviews on all of my stories, I have reached that on Model behaviour, but not yet on this story and my other one. Please review I'll be your bestiest friend if you do :D. Anyway for the trivia I asked. What is Ashley Tisdale's New film? The answer is Picture This and the first to get that correct was Troyella.rox. Congratulations this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**They're back**

**Chapter 15**

**That Slut**

Troy woke up the next morning with a banging headache, he must have drunk to much the night before. He turned over, expecting to see Gabriella laying beside him, but instead there was a skinny red haired girl. His eyes went wide, what had he done the night before? Gabriella was never going to take him back now, this was a huge mistake. How was he going to get her back? He quickly got up and started to get dressed.

"What are you doing Troysie?" The red head asked.

"I'm getting dressed and then throwing you out" He replied.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Look whatever happened last night was a mistake, I have a girlfriend" He replied. "Or at least I used to" He mumbled.

"Oh c'mon Troysie we had fun last night, don't you remember?" She asked sweetly.

"Okay, I don't remember what happened last night and I don't even know who the fuck you are!"

"Well you seemed to last night it was pretty fun" She replied seductively.

"Just get out of here and use the back door I don't want anyone to see you"

"Fine" She mumbled, getting dressed and walked down the stairs, she walked to the kitchen, but then thought it would be funnier, if someone saw her, so she made a detour and went out the front door, as she opened the door, she saw a petite brunette girl. It was Gabriella.

"Umm…who are you?" Gabriella asked.

She recognised that there were pictures of the brunette in Troy's room, it must have been his girlfriend and she wanted Troy, so she was going to make sure that they are not together. "I'm Troy's new girlfriend who are you?" The redhead said. This gave Gabriella a shock, she stood there, her eyes wide and her skin getting very pale. How could he do this to her? It hadn't even been a day and he was onto someone else.

"Tr-troy's n-new g-girl-f-friend?" Gabriella stuttered.

"Yeah that's right, you're the ex right?" She asked and Gabriella nodded slowly. "He told me about you, you were really paranoid about him dating other girls weren't you? And worried he was cheating? And wouldn't give him enough space? Yeah and kinda stuck up too" She said, lying, she wanted Troy to herself and if that meant hurting Gabriella then that's what she would do.

Gabriella was standing at the door still, tears starting to fall down her face, she was upset that he lied to her the day before but now, he had just moved onto the next girl just like that. Or was he with her when they were together? He wouldn't. He couldn't. "Well I better be going now" The redhead said happily and skipped off down the road happily.

Gabriella was still standing in the same place, tears were streaming down her face now, Troy had told her all those lies, she had never suspected he was cheating, and had always gave him the space he needed. But the one thing that she wasn't was stuck up, she was Gabriella how could she be stuck up.

She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, it was Troy and Chad. They were laughing and smiling, but they both turned concerned when they saw Gabriella's teary face. They both rushed over to her.

"Gabi what's the matter?" Troy asked, but she turned her head away from him, still crying.

"What happened?" Chad asked putting his arms around her, Gabriella still didn't answer she wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest. "Who did it?" He asked, he was angry, someone had hurt Gabriella. Gabriella who could hurt her? She was Gabriella.

"I dunno who it was" She replied, through tears.

"Gabriella who was it?" Troy asked, She just looked up at him and gave him the biggest glare in the history of glares. "I didn't do anything" He said to her.

She suddenly pulled out of Chad's grip and got into Troy's face. "HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YOU HAVE HURT ME TROY REALLY BAD, TELLING THAT SLUT THINGS ABOUT ME THAT AREN'T EVEN FUCKIN TRUE, I ONLY WANTED SOME SPACE FOR A FEW WEEKS, BUT YOU HAD TO SINK THAT LOW AND DO THAT!!" She yelled and ran out of the house crying her eyes out.

Chad looked at Troy angrily. "What did you do?" He hissed.

"I don't even remember, I was drunk I think and slept with this girl and somehow Gabriella has found out about it"

"You idiot, do you know what you have gone and done now? You have completely lost the one girl who is perfect for you, you won't get her back now dude!" Chad said and walked out.

Troy stood there thinking about what he had done, yeah Chad was right he had ruined it and would never be able to get her back now.

"Hey Troy what you doing standing there?" Sharpay asked as she entered the house with shopping bags.

"What? Oh hey Shar" He replied.

"Troy, I asked what your standing there for?" She said, putting her bags down.

"Oh, umm….well Gabriella officially hates me now"

"What did you do?" She asked as they walked into the living room.

"I slept with this girl and Gabriella found out and hates me now"

"Troy, you are such an idiot, she didn't say you were broken up, she just wanted some space and time to think, but you have to go and muck it up, you know that she won't take yo back right?"

"Yes Shar I know that Chad has already told me" He replied.

"Okay, well maybe you can get her back" Sharpay said as she suddenly thought of an idea.

"What can I do? She probably won't even let me talk to her?"

"Maybe at the moment, but you won't have to talk" She replied smirking.

"Shar what are you thinking?"

"Ideas, brilliant ones at that" She replied.

"Well tell me then?"

"Okay, well your genna go to the balcony round at the bedroom she's staying in at Kelsi and Jason's…." She started.

"What and I'm genna climb up the tree?" He asked.

"Nope, your genna set up in candles I'm so sorry Gabriella, and then you will have a dozen roses and one will be fake, you'll put a note in it that says I will only stop loving you when all of these roses die. But of course the fake one won't die, so you'll love her for eternity" She finished, with a triumphant smirk.

"Wow Shar that's actually pretty good"

"Well you know how I do"

"Yeah" He replied rolling his eyes and walked out.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"The shops, I need candles and roses"

"No you don't I've already brought them" She replied picking up her bags.

"How did you know to buy them?"

"Because I walked in your room last night when you were with that Slut and I knew that you would need to apologize to Gabriella in a perfect way" She replied.

"Oh. Wait did you see anything?" He asked.

"No I walked in and walked straight back out" She replied.

**Ok so I know it was kinda short but I'm genna do the apologizing next chapter. Hope you all liked it and please Review.**

**What is the NEW name of Vanessa's new film?**


	18. Chapter 16

**Okay peoples hope you all like this chapter, thanks to all the reviews on this story I love to read them. **

**Trivia: I asked What is the new name Of Vanessa's Film? The Answer is Rock On and the first to get that correct was .HAyLLiX.**** This chapter is dedicated to you hun. **

**They're back chapter**

**Chapter 16**

**The End**

Gabriella was sat on her bed crying, she had a big tub of cookie-dough ice-cream and was watching A walk to remember. She was crying for two reasons, the heartbreak of what Troy done and the film was making her cry, I mean who wouldn't cry at it, it's so sad. How could Troy teat her like that? It just hurt so much, she only wanted space and he has to go and screw a girl, just for the hell of it.

"Gabi?" Sharpay asked, as she knocked on the door, her and the girls were round kelsi's house.

"Yeah?" She asked softly, trying to sound as though she wasn't crying but you could hear the crackle on her voice.

"Can we come in?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah" Kelsi replied softly.

As soon as the girls came in the room, they could see how upset she was and immediately ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Gabi, don't worry it's all going to be okay" Sharpay said rubbing her back softly.

"No it won't Shar, he slept with that slut, and I hadn't actually even said that we were over" She said through tears.

"He was drunk Gab's boys are stupid like that, they don't think about things" Taylor said.

"Yeah, I'm through with guys now, all they do is cause you pain" Gabriella replied.

"WHAT NO YOU CAN'T BE DONE WITH GUYS I NEED TO MAKE A CALL!!" Sharpay screamed running out if the room to try and find Troy.

"What's up with her?" Kelsi asked.

"Who knows?" Taylor said. "C'mon let's finish watching this movie"

--

With Sharpay

"C'mon Troy pick up the phone" She said to herself, she was trying to ring him and tell him not to do it. She walked into her kitchen and saw troy's phone laying on the counter. "You bastard" She said. "I give up with you Troy" She said and walked into the living room and watched T.V.

--

A few hours later GABRIELLA is sat in Kelsi's guest room, watching Gossip Girl, the one where Blair finds out that Serena slept with Nate. Gabriella thought that it was kind of the same, except she didn't know who the slut Troy slept with was. She carried on watching it, but stopped when she heard someone shouting she got up and walked to the balcony doors, she could see a slight gleaming down there, she opened the doors and walked over to the side and down there she saw Troy.

"GABRIELLA!!" He yelled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE TROY!!" She yelled, walking to the door she tried to open it but it was locked and inside she saw Chad, Zeke and Jason stood in there pretending they didn't know she was there but she knew they were faking. "TROY TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO OPEN THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" She screamed as she walked back to the railings.

"NO, NOT NTIL YOU LISTNE TO ME!!"

"TROY WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS HAVE!!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH THAT SLUT!?"

"I WAS DRUNK AND STUPID, WE ALL DO STUPID THINGS!!"

"TRY I HAVE NEVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOU WHILE WE WERE TOGETHER!!"

"NO BUT I BET HOW MUCH YOU ARE HURTING RIGHT NOW I SNOTHING COMPARED TO HOW MUCH I WAS HURTING WHEN YOU WENT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD GABRIELLA!!"

"YEAH I'VE APOLOGIZED TO YOU ABOUT THAT SO MANY TIMES AND YOU HAVE FORGAVE ME SO WHY ARE YOU BRINGING IT BACK UP NOW?!"

"BECAUSE EVERYONE DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE, I GAVE YOU ONE SO NOW I THINK THAT I DESERVE ONE!!"

"NO TROY I CAN'T YOU HURT ME!!"

"BUT NOT AS MUCH AS YOU HURT ME!!"

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH BRINGING THAT UP?!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU FORGIVE ME!!"

"JUST LEAVE TROY, I'M NOT GENNA TAKE YOU BACK!!"

"GABRIELLA PLEASE!!" He said and lit a stream of candles, saying 'Gabriella please forgive me' in all different coloured flames.

Gabriella stood there in Awe at the candles, but she wasn't going to break that easily, not for a guy and especially not Troy anymore. "JUST LEAVE TROY!!" She screamed and walked to the balcony doors, banging them. "GOD DAMMIT YOU STUPID DOOR OPEN!!"

"GABI GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE!!" She heard a voice form down in the garden, she ignored it then heard others. She walked over to the balcony side and looked over, standing in the front garden were about 100 people, she saw the gang, her mom, and all their parents, old school friends and just random people who should had never met.

"GABI PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M SORRY!!"

"YEAH BRIE C'MON HE HAS SAID HE'S SORRY!!" Zoe yelled.

"PLEASE AUNTY GABI!!" Emma yelled.

Gabriella stood there thinking about everything Troy must have gone through so much trouble organising all these people to come here. He must have really cared. She then saw a woman come in carrying a huge bouquet of red roses, she smiled slightly at them, roses were her favorite.

"GABI WHEN ALL OF THESE ROSES DOE THAT IS WHEN I WILL STOP LOVING YOU!!" He shouted.

"BUT THEY WILL EVENTUALLY DIE?!"

"NO ONE IS FAKE!!" He shouted, Gabriella smiled widely at him, everyone saw this. "SO DO YOU FOGIVE ME!?"

"WELL I WOULD IF I COULD SEE YOU!!" She screamed, Troy smiled widely and the people in the yard all smiled in awe at the sight. Troy climbed up the tree and up to her, he ran over to her and kissed her passionately. They both pulled way smiling widely.

"I love You Gabriella Anne Montez" He said.

"I Love You Too Troy Alexander Bolton"

The balcony door's suddenly opened, in came Chad with the bouquet of roses, he gave them to Troy and smiled. Troy then got down on to one knee, he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Gabriella Anne Montez will you do me the honour of becoming my Wife?" He asked hopeful.

Gabriella smiled widely. "YES!!" She squealed, Troy jumped up and put the ring on her finger, she then jumped into his arms and they kissed passionately.

Chad stood there smiling at the sight of his Best Friend and Little 'Sister'. He was about to interrupt but looked down at Taylor who had a 'You dare interrupt them and I'll kill you' Look on her face. Chad just smiled and climbed down the tree to Taylor and hugged her tightly.

If you were looking from heaven, you would wish that you were there because it looked like heaven, Gabriella and Troy were on the balcony, she had her legs wrapped around his waist and he was holding her close, kissing passionately. Zeke had his arms around Sharpay's waist with her head resting on his shoulder. Jason was standing behind Kelsi with his arms wrapped around her tightly. Ryan was holding Emma, with one arm wrapped around Zoe. Had and Taylor were standing there with there arms wrapped around each other. Everything looked absolutely perfect, and that's exactly how it was.

**Ok so this is the ending, I know it's a short ending but I think I'll do a sequel after I've done we are Family. I hope you all loved this story, it was amazingly fun to write. Thank you to you all who reviewed it gives you inspiration to carry on. Lol. Please review this last chapter and tell me if you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
